NUMA (Non-Uniform Memory Access) type parallel computers where a plurality of nodes each including a processor-memory pair are connected through an interconnect are known. The NUMA-type parallel computer is a system having non-uniform access costs between an access to a local memory belonging to the processor's node and an access to a remote memory belonging to another node.
A known example of such parallel computers is the one which includes a plurality of clusters consisting of one or more processors and main memory used by the one or more processors, wherein part of a virtual space of a process is provided with a communication region residing in real memory. This parallel computer can reduce overhead for data communications between processes (PTL 1).
Another known example is the computer system having a control node and a computation node, wherein the computation node can be configured to execute remote processes only (PTL 2).